


Took Me By Surprise.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [31]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Poor Mickey, Protective Ian, Smooch, love you mickey my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:COULD YOU WRITE ABOUT MICKEY COLLAPSING IN THE KITCHEN OF THE GALLAGHER HOUSE? EVERYONE IS AT HOME AND MICKEY IS SURPRISED AT HOW HELPFUL AND KIND EVERYONE IS BECAUSE HE ALWAYS THOUGHT THEY DIDN'T LIKE HIM THAT MUCH, ESPECIALLY LIP?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	Took Me By Surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: valeskaheart.  
> Twitter: valeskamonaghan.

It was a cold December evening and the Gallagher's along with Mickey were preparing for a celebration dinner in honor of Ian and Mickey both getting released and coming home.  
Mickey had argued against it but Ian pretty much told Mickey that he'd have to get used to this kind of thing if he was going to be apart of his family.

"Who said I wanted to be part of it?" Mickey asked.

Ian grinned and pinned him against the counter, "You did when you said you'd marry me, Mick."

"I only said that because I thought you meant prison married." Mickey teased.

Ian kissed him, "Well we were prison husbands but we're going to be husbands for the rest of the world very soon so get used to being a Gallagher."

"You're taking my last name."

"We'll see about that."

"No sex in the kitchen!" Carl shouted.

Ian joined in the laughter when Mickey cursed and flipped Carl off.

"He's just a little grumpy because it's cold." Ian said, wrapping his arm around Mickey.

"I'm grumpy because you're annoying now let me check the turkey."

Ian grinned and moved away to watch his fiance bend over to check the turkey.

"Cute butt." Ian whispered, pinching it.

Mickey closed the oven and when Ian spun around he kicked the back of the red heads knee sending him to the floor.

He busted out laughing at Ian's face, "That's what you get!"

"I can sense the love." Carl chuckled.

"The engagement is over." Ian said.

"Yeah, yeah. You wouldn't be able to live without me." Mickey smiled, kissing the top of his head seeing as he was still sitting on the floor.

"He's not wrong." Lip agreed, walking into the kitchen, "How's the food coming?"

Veronica and Kevin showed up later after dropping their kids off at Carols. The house was full from the regular Gallagher's, Carl's girlfriend Kelly and Lip's kid and his girlfriend, Tami. No one knew where Frank was and no one was bothered about inviting him and Mikey to dinner.

"Mickey. what-"

She heard a thud.

Debbie turned around to see Mickey on the ground and screamed.

Lip, Carl, Tami and Kelly ran down the stairs.

"Fred is asl-oh shit. Where's Ian?"

"He went with Kevin to the store! Help me get him to the couch!" Debbie instructed.

They worked together to get Mickey on their new couch.

"Is he warm?" Tami asked.

Debbie checked his forehead, "Feels normal to me. It's warm in the kitchen so maybe the head got to him."

Mickey groaned, "What the fuck happened?"

"Don't move, Mickey." Lip instructed, "Just lay here with your feet up the way we all know you want to."

Tami put a pillow behind his head, "We'll take care of dinner. Ian and Kevin will be here soon so just relax."

"My head is fucking throbbing." Mickey groaned.

"I'll get you a pill, dude. Just chill on the couch."

Mickey couldn't make sense of anything. One minute he's standing in the kitchen checking on the turkey and the next thing he knows he's waking up on the couch with people staring at him.

He swallowed down the pill with water and he heard the front door open.

"Got the drinks!" Kevin shouted.

"Talk quietly." Debbie hushed, "Mickey's not feeling well."

Ian ran over to the couch and dropped his drinks to kneel down beside him, "What's wrong?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Gallagher." Mickey chuckled, "Just passed out for some reason. Maybe the heat of the kitchen got to me."

Kevin grabbed Ian's drinks and walked them into the kitchen where everyone else was trying to get things together.

Veronica had walked into the living room to check on Mickey making sure that his vitals were all good, "Maybe not a hospital nurse but working at the nursing home helped. Which means I can say that everything checks out."

"Why would he pass out then?" Ian asked.

"It's hot out there, Ian. The kitchen has a lot of people and add that with the head it could have caused him to pass out. It's cooler here in the living room and it's going to get cold again in the kitchen once all the food is made. For now just keep him laying here to cool down."

"I'm right here, Veronica."

She smiled and patted Mickey's leg, "You lay right here, Mickey. Ian will serve you hand and foot."

She left the two alone.

"That sounds great." Mickey smiled, "Serve me."

Ian leaned down and kissed him, "You're an idiot but I love you."

"I would hope so otherwise your proposal was out of place."

"Oh shut up." Ian chuckled, "You feeling okay?"

"I'm actually quite surprised, Gallagher."

"Surprised at what?"

Mickey shrugged, "That your family didn't just let me stay on the floor."

"Why the hell would they do that?"

"Uh, maybe because they don't like me."

"That's bullshit, Mick. They do like you! Back then there was never really the proper chance for them to get to know you and now there is. We've been home for a week now and things have gone great between you all. Why wouldn't they like you?"

"Why would they?"

"Because you're a good guy, Mick." Lip said, walking into the living room, "I'm not eavesdropping. I'm grabbing the diaper bag but I did hear the last end of that and I want you to know that we do like you. We've had our issues in the past but you've been there for Ian and you took care of him while you were both away. We're thankful for that, Mick. He loves you and you're important to him. You'll be apart of our family officially very soon so we're welcoming you to it."

He smiled and grabbed the bag before walking up the stairs.

"Well that was-"

"The truth." Ian interrupted, "They all like you and they're going to love you the way I do. Maybe not exactly the way I do but you get it."

Mickey smirked, "Not the way you do, huh?"

"Don't you try and start something when my family is here, Mickey."

Mickey laughed, "I'm not but you can do something for me."

"What?"

"Get me my plate of food when it' s finished."

"You know I will, Mickey."

When he was feeling better he managed to sit at the table with everyone else. They had made space in the living room for the large table so everyone could eat together.  
Mickey listened to everyone talk and laugh before looking over at Ian who was talking to Franny. He smiled and looked down at his plate of food.

He had never really had a proper family, never had dinners like this and never laughed with his family. But here he was sitting with the love of his life and the most important people in Ian's life. 

There was a warm feeling building in his chest and he didn't know what to do with it. All he knew was that he was the happiest he had ever been in his life.

Ian smiled at him, "You feeling okay?"

"I'm great."

"Toast!" Kevin shouted, "We are going to give a toast."

Everyone grabbed their glasses.

"To Ian and Mickey, welcome home. We're so happy to have you back where you're meant to be. Wishing you both happiness and a lifetime of love." Kevin spoke, "This isn't your wedding speech obviously but we all know it's coming and we want Mickey to know that he's a Gallagher whether he likes it or not."

"Coming from someone who's not a Gallagher." Ian joked.

Kevin smiled, "Love you both. Welcome home!"

Later that night when the two had the house to themselves they had their own welcoming home party.

Lip: hey, mickey, it's lip. got your number from ians phone. thanks for taking care of my brother all these years. even when you were gone i believe the thought of you kept him going. you're the best thing to happen to him. lets go out for a beer sometime. goodnight.

Mickey fell asleep feeling warm from head to toe despite it being freezing outside.


End file.
